Dont piss of the wolf
by Kitttykat
Summary: Inuyasha is the load bad boy that no one can tame,but when he goes to a new school a sexy Sesshomaru is trying to see if he can tame this beast. Incest yaoi Inuyasha X Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1

"Inuyasha, get your lazy ass up and get ready for school!" yelled Inuyasha's roommate, Kagome. He groaned, pretending not to hear her.

"Leave me alone and let me sleep," he said with his eyes shut. He covered his head with a pillow, so he couldn't hear Kagome's annoying voice.

"You are such a lazy ass, you know that?" She walked out of the room. "Finally," Inuyasha sighed and went back to bed.

"GET THE FUCK UP!" Kagome yelled and poured cold water on Inuyasha's whole body. He hopped out of bed and fell onto the floor, "What the hell, Kagome? What was that for?" He got up and onto his feet, and shook himself to get dry. Kagome threw dry and new clothes at Inuyasha, "Today is your first day at our new school since you got kicked out of your old one, and since my parents are friends with your parents, they asked me to take you in. Since you're my friend, I said yes, and I won't disappoint my parents just because you won't go to school." Inuyasha could never win against Kagome, so he listened to what she said. He growled, "Fine, sorry, mother." He pick up his clothes and started to get undressed. "I will make your lunch and when I come back you better not be in bed, got it?" She slammed the door.

Inuyasha finish undressing and started to dress in the clothes that Kagome threw at him, "Damn, she is so damn bossy, just like a model". That's right, a model. Inuyasha had been friends with Kagome since they were little. She started being a model in middle school and started to become independent in her second year of high school. She had her own apartment and paid for things for herself, unlike Inuyasha, who was always getting into fights and trouble and could never actually hold a job. His parents thought that his future was going know where. That's why they asked Kagome for help, hoping that she could fix him up. Inuyasha was finally dressed, and he grabbed his bag. He went to the kitchen where Kagome was cooking both of their lunches.

"I'm glad you're finally up. Are you ready to….to….." Inuyasha looked up at her. "Now what?" he asked her.

"OH MY GOSH! Really, Inuyasha? It's like I am your nanny!" She walked toward Inuyasha and behind him. "Your hair is so pretty, but you don't take care of it. Do you know how many guys would die for your hair?" she asked Inuyasha. He just sighed. She got a brush from her backpack and a silver ribbon to match his hair, but he still didn't care how he looks.

"Well, guess what happens to me if you look bad. I look bad because you live with me, so you better start caring." Kagome tied up Inuyasha's hair with the silver ribbon to make him look much more handsome. "Perfect," Kagome said and grinned. She put Inuyasha's lunch in his bag. "Okay, now let's go." She grabbed Inuyasha's arm and pulled him out of the house, and they were on their way to school.

Kagome did have a car, but she lived close to the school, so it took them less than eight minutes to get to the school. The school they go to is Innu high school, where most dog demons, like Inuyasha, go to, but humans can go too. Powerful, rich humans go along side the demons. Since Kagome is rich from being a model, she goes there. Inuyasha's parents are not that rich, but it was favor for Kagome, so she is paying for Inuyasha to go to that school.

"Okay, here is your class schedule. You go into that building," Kagome pointed to a brown building with a orange door. "I'll see you at lunch, and go to your classes. If you don't, there will be hell to pay," she smiled evilly. Inuyasha shivered at the thought of Kagome doing something to him, "Okay, I won't, I promise I will go to my classes." He walked away from Kagome. "Good. See you later, Inuyasha!" she yelled while running to the other building. Inuyasha wanted some classes with Kagome, so that he wouldn't feel awkward at another school. He sighed and walked inside the building where his classes were at, and he noticed that the teacher was not in the room. Every student that was in the class room went silent. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and sat in any empty chair that he could find. He sat by the window, so he could zone out when class was about to start.

"Hey, new guy, you shouldn't sit there," said a voice behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned around and saw a tan, black haired man that was maybe the same age has him. "And why the hell not?" Inuyasha asked in a serious way. "Because the guy who does sitt there would whoop anyone's ass if he found out that they sat in his chair." Inuyasha would love to see that. Nobody had ever beat him up. He wanted to see how tough that guy really was. Then he just remembered that if he got in fight in the school, Kagome would kill him. Inuyasha hated being wuss for not staying where he was, but he was afraid of Kagome more, so he had to let it go. So, he got up and sat right next to the guy that warned him. "Thanks for the heads up," Inuyasha said. "No problem. My name is Miroku by the way," Miroku said. "Name's Inuyasha. Nice to meet you too." Miroku and Inuyasha started to talk some more until class started. When class started everyone was in their seats. "Inuyasha, that's the guy I was talking about," Miroku pointed to a sexy tall guy that had the same color hair as Inuyasha and hazel eyes.

He sat where Inuyasha had sat before. "He doesn't look that tough," Inuyasha snorted. During class, Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at him, and it was starting to piss him off that he couldn't. It was finally time for lunch, and Inuyasha couldn't wait to get out of the classroom. "Hey, Inuyasha, wait up!" yelled Miroku. He walked Inuyasha to the lunch room. They entered the lunch room, and Miroku walked over by a table were a girl was reading Twilight. "Hey, Sango!" Miroku yelled. She waved back, "Hey, Miroku," Sango said back. Inuyasha walked with Miroku and sat right next him. "Hey who is your new friend?" Sango asked. "Oh, right, this Inuyasha. He is a new student."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you. My name is Sango." She shook his hand. All three of them were having a nice talk until, "Hey, Sango. What's up babe?" said wolf demon sitting on the table. "What do you want, Kouga?" Sango sighed.

"Nothing, just why are you hanging with this loser when you can be hanging out with me?" he said, getting closer to Sango. "No thanks," she said, trying to avoid him. "Oh, come on. Why not?" Kouga asked and, he was starting to get a little pushy. Inuyasha hated pushy people. "If she wants you to leave, then you should leave," Inuyasha said while getting up. Kouga got off the table, "Who do you think you're talking to, mutt?" Kouga asked, getting closer to Inuyasha.

_**To be continued **_

* * *

><p>*<strong>Yeah, sorry, no smex yet…..lol. Sorry the first part is not really exciting, but the next chapter will be way better, so comment and review and tell me what you think please!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Kouga got closer to Inuyasha until they were at eye level. The whole lunch room was quiet, and people were just watching Inuyasha and Kouga. Sango was the first person to talk.

"Okay you guys, break it up," she said. She tried to keep them apart as they started to growl at each other.

"You should back away, mutt," Kouga growled.

"You first, flea bag," Inuyasha growled back. Sango and Miroku didn't know what to do because when demons start to fight, humans always stay out of their way. Nobody knew who started the fight. All we knew was that Kouga was on the floor as Inuyasha kept on punching him like crazy. Kouga got one punch in, but that was the only hit that he could get. The only thing that Inuyasha could hear was Kagome's voice yelling at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, stop it!" she kept on yelling. When Inuyasha got in fights, he went all out. Then, in a flash of white light, Inuyasha was slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the lunch room. "_What the hell?" _Inuyasha said. He got up from the ground. He look head of him and he saw the guy that was in his class before. The guy gave Inuyasha mean glare, and Inuyasha gave one right back at him. Before Inuyasha could do or say anything, one of the demon teachers came out yelling.

"Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and the new kid, go to the principal's office right now," he ordered. Inuyasha just sighed and walked to the principal's office. Kouga and Sesshoumaru were right behind him, and Inuyasha didn't say anything. Inuyasha knocked on the principal's door and waited for a reply.

"Come in," ordered the principal. Inuyasha walked in and so did Kouga and Sesshoumaru. All three of them sat down and waited for the principal to start talking.

"Kouga, this is your fifth time coming in my office this month, and I don't really like it," said Naruku. He had been the principal for the school for five years.

"I have no choice but to suspend you from the school."

"What? That is no fair! Why do I have to get suspended when it was this mutt's fault in the first place!" Kouga yelled.

"Knowing you, Kouga, you probably provoked him, and what I say goes, got it?" Naruku asked. Kouga got up, walked out the office, and slammed the door shut. Inuyasha tried so hard to hold back a laugh.

"As for you, Mr. Inuyasha," Naruku got his attention back on Inuyasha. "You have two days of detention. Since you are new here, I will let you off the hook this once, got it?" Naruku asked him. Inuyasha just nodded his head yes.

"One more question before I let you go; was Mr. Sesshoumaru involved in the fight has well?" asked Naruku.

"No, he wasn't. He was just trying to stop me, that's all," Inuyasha said, not looking at Sesshoumaru. Naruku just nodded his head.

"All right, then both of you can return to class," Naruku said. Inuyasha got up first and got out of the office. _Damn. Now Kagome is going to kill me, _Inuyasha thought as he was making his way to his next class.

"Hey, half breed," Sesshoumaru said. Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks.

"Don't call me that, and what do you want?" Inuyasha said, leaning against the wall, waiting for Sesshoumaru to say what he wanted to say.

"Next time you and Kouga fight, I'm not going to stop the fight," he said walking passed Inuyasha.

"I didn't want you to stop it in the first place, Inuyasha said back, but Sesshoumaru was already gone when he finished talking. Inuyasha just ignored the thought and went back to his classroom. When he got back, everyone was quiet and didn't say anything. Miroku was the only one who wanted to know what happen to him.

"Well?" Miroku asked.

"Well, I got detention for two days and Kouga got suspended from the school," Inuyasha told Miroku. He was pleased that Inuyasha didn't get in too much trouble.

"Well, Sango wanted me to tell you 'thank you' for sticking up for her," Miroku said.

"It was no big deal; He was annoying me any way," Inuyasha said. The rest of the day was fine. Inuyasha spent most of his time with Miroku and saw Sango one last time before he had to head back to the house. When the final bell rang, Inuyasha was in front of the school waiting for Kagome.

"Inuyasha," Kagome sang and waved to Inuyasha with another girl with her. Inuyasha walked toward Kagome. "Inuyasha, this is Rin," Kagome pointed to the girl right next to her. "We are both in the same modeling company. She invited us to have dinner with her and her brother tomorrow, and I said we could go," said Kagome. Inuyasha just nodded his head in approval of the plan. Rin walked them home and went off to her house.

"Inuyasha," Kagome started. "I'm not mad at you or anything because of the fight that you had with Kouga in the lunch room, but if that happens again, I am going to put a shock collar on you, understand?" Kagome yelled. She went to her room before Inuyasha could say anything. Inuyasha went up to his room and laid on his bed. He took a nap. '_Today went well,'_ Inuyasha thought and smiled to himself. He did his homework for once and went to bed since he wasn't that hungry so he didn't eat dinner.

The next morning, Inuyasha was in the shower for a very long time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Inuyasha kept on telling himself. "What kind of dream was that?" he murmured to himself under the hot water. He couldn't believe what kind of dream he had that night. "It was only a dream," he kept telling himself. He had dream that he was in heat in which most demons, even males, can get in. All he remembered was that he was in a king sized bed, moaning and groaning, and he felt so good being touched by the person who was touching him.

"_Do you feel good, Inuyasha?" the voice whispered. Inuyasha was feeling so good that he couldn't answer the voice. "I take that has a yes then," the voice laughed. Inuyasha felt warm lips on his. When he was enjoying the taste of the person who was kissing him, he opened his eyes (yes he had his eyes close the whole time)._

_He was in shock because he found that the person who was kissing him was Sesshoumaru._

"_You're finally mine," whispered Sesshoumaru. Then he kissed Inuyasha again. Soon after, he woke up sweating everywhere, and he actually had a erection._

That's why he was in the shower for a long time; he was still in shock from the dream he had.

"Inuyasha! Come on! Get your ass out of the shower already!" yelled Kagome. The water was already cold, so he got out of the shower. He tried to get that image out of his head, but it was hard for him to do. Inuyasha got dressed and went into the kitchen where Kagome was at.

"Are you okay, Inuyasha? You took so long in the bathroom, I was beginning to worry about you," Kagome said. Inuyasha just told her that he was fine. She didn't believe him, but she just shrugged it off. After they were done eating breakfast, they headed off to school.

"See you later, Inuyasha, and don't get into anymore trouble!" Kagome yelled while she was running toward her building. He smiled and went into his building and toward his class. He saw Miroku and sat right next to him.

"Hey, Miroku," Inuyasha said. "Oh, hey, Inuyasha! What's up?" Miroku asked Inuyasha. "Nothing much, just having strange dreams, that all," Inuyasha told Miroku. Miroku looked a little worried.

"Don't worry. I'm fine," said Inuyasha before Miroku could say anything to him. There was loud load of giggles in the room. Miroku and Inuyasha looked up and saw demon girls surrounding Sesshoumaru. Miroku laughed, "Why am I not surprised?" Inuyasha couldn't help but glare at the girls that were around Sesshoumaru. 'W_hy am I so irritated?' _thought Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru caught Inuyasha looking at him and he smirked. Inuyasha looked away with a light blush on his face.

"I'm not surprised either. He is popular," Inuyasha said still looking down.

"That too. It's also because it is almost mating season," said Miroku. Inuyasha looked at him in shock "I didn't know about mating season," Inuyasha told Miroku. Inuyasha never thought about him being in heat because he thought it was just normal for him to be that way, but now he knows the reasons for it.

"Really? Every spring demons go into heat and that's when they start to mate with their mate; aka have sex," Miroku explained to Inuyasha. Inuyasha nod in understanding what he was talking about.

"But why are the girls all up on Sesshoumaru?" asked Inuyasha, finally looking up at Sesshoumaru again, hoping that he doesn't look at him again.

"That's an easy question. That's because Sesshoumaru is a very powerful demon. Pretty much that's why women, even men sometimes, want to mate with him because he's very powerful which makes them very powerful as well," Miroku told Inuyasha. "However, it seems that Sesshoumaru doesn't want to mate with anyone. That's why girls try so hard to impress him," finished Miroku.

Miroku was totally right. Sesshoumaru didn't seem like he was interested in any of the girls that were around him. Sesshoumaru spotted Inuyasha looking at him again and he gave him another smirk. Inuyasha looked away again; the blush this time a little bit more red.

"You okay, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, wondering why Inuyasha's face was really red. Inuyasha nodded a yes, that he was just fine. "Hey, do you want to go to the arcade with me and Sango after school today?" asked Miroku.

Inuyasha sighed, "No, I can't tonight. I have to with Kagome to one of her friend's house, so maybe another time," Inuyasha told Miroku. He nodded an okay. Class finally started and the girl demons finally left Sesshoumaru alone. He sat in his spot that was behind Inuyasha.

Because of Inuyasha's dream, he couldn't help look at Sesshoumaru, and he got angry at himself for staring at him. The whole day went like that. Inuyasha looking at Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru smirking every time he caught Inuyasha staring at him. Finally, the last bell rang. Inuyasha ran outside the school, yelling at himself in his head, 'W_hat the hell is wrong with me, looking at him like he was the hottest guy I ever met in my life? Which, in a way, he was. No! Stop thinking like that!'_ Inuyasha ordered himself. 'A_t least I won't see him for the whole weekend, so I can I stop panicking', _he told himself.

"There you are, Inuyasha. I was looking for you and... Hey! Are you okay? You look all sweaty, and you don't look so well," she asked him.

"Oh, I'm fine, just a busy day, and maybe I'm just a little tired," Inuyasha lied to Kagome. "So, we should get going to Rin's house, right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, we should. The car's in the front. I hurried home to get your clothes," Kagome told Inuyasha handing him his bag.

"What the hell? We aren't sleeping over, are we?" Inuyasha asked Kagome. She smiled and gave Inuyasha nod. "Nani? I thought we were only going to stay there for dinner!" Inuyasha said while following Kagome to the car.

"Yeah, that was the plan, but since Rin and I have a project to do, we decided that I could spend the night at her house," Kagome said while unlocking the door to her car.

"Then why don't I just go home after dinner?" he asked Kagome. "Because I don't trust you in my apartment alone, and I don't want you to have any parties at my place," she said while putting the stuff in the back seat.

Inuyasha had a party at his parent's house, and they came home early and saw that their house was a mess. They never left Inuyasha alone in the house ever again.

"Come on, Kagome! That is so unfair!" Inuyasha whined at Kagome as he got into the car, not really having a choice in the matter.

"Oh, calm down, Inuyasha. Rin has a brother that goes to the same school as us, so you might have seen him in some of your classes. Stop whining. You will be just fine," Kagome said, getting out of the driveway and on their way to Rin house. Inuyasha stop complaining, but he still didn't like the idea that Kagome hadn't told him about this beforehand. He sighed and started to doze off toward the music that was playing in the car.

Fifteen minutes later, Kagome and Inuyasha was finally at Rin's house. "Wake up, Inuyasha. We are here," Kagome said while shaking Inuyasha awake.

"Wow," that was the only thing that Inuyasha could say because the house was really big, and it looked like the house could have fit about five hundred people in it.

"Is this where she lives?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome got her stuff out of the back seats, and she nodded her head and said yep. She walked up the house. Inuyasha hurried and got his stuff and ran toward the house to catch up with Kagome. She rang the door bell, and a guy in a suit opened the door. Kagome and Inuyasha stepped in the house, and Inuyasha's jaw just dropped.

'_And I thought that Kagome was rich,' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Lady Rin is in the living room, and she is waiting for you," said the butler. They followed him to living room and saw Rin watching Underworld on a sixteen inch flat screen tv while eating popcorn.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, you guys came." Rin smiled.

"Of course we came. Why wouldn't we?" Kagome asked and hugged Rin. They laughed and joked around, pretty much forgetting that Inuyasha was in the room with them.

"Dinner is almost done, and my brother should be here any minute now," Rin told Kagome and Inuyasha. They sat down watch the movie.

'_Who is Rin's brother? The only boy that I actually paid attention to is Miroku, and Miroku would have told me that he had a sister,' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Ten minutes into the movie, Inuyasha heard the door open. "Oh, that must be my brother," Rin hopped up and ran toward the door. After a few seconds, Kagome and Inuyasha heard footsteps coming towards the living room.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, this is my brother," said Rin, and Inuyasha wished that he had died right there and then. '_SESSHOUMARU!'_ yelled Inuyasha in his head. '_Rin's brother is Sesshoumaru?"_

* * *

><p><strong> shit. Didn't see that coming, did you? lol. Comment and review and I will upload soon!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

_Author note:_

_Am so sorry that I took so long to finish this chapter I was really busy and stuff and I couldn't connect my editor so it's her fault to so am sorry again and enjoy yourselves. And also am looking for a second editor my frist one is busy and sometimes cant edit my story. So if your i_nterested _please let me know and now on with the show._

Inuyasha couldn't stop staring at Sesshoumaru in shock. '_So much for not seeing him for the rest of the weekend' _Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Nii-sama this is my friend Kagome" Rin pointed to Kagome "and this is her roommate Inuyasha" she finally pointed to Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru bowed his head toward Kagome and she blush a little and looked at Inuyasha without any emotion.

"Ladies and gentlemen dinner is ready" the butler told them and they went out of the living room has Kagome and Rin where still talking. Sesshoumaru was walking with Inuyasha not even looking at him and Inuyasha was just cussing under his breath.

They got to the dining room and it looked like it was a five-star restaurant the chair and table were all fancy and there was a lot of fancy design plate on the table. The food smelled so good that Inuyasha mouth started to water. Inuyasha wanted to sit right next to Kagome so he didn't have to sit next to Sesshoumaru. However Rin beat him to the seat right next to Kagome and he had to sit right next to Sesshoumaru.

He sighed and seat right next to Sesshoumaru well looking in the other way. Even thought Inuyasha was trying to stay calm, but his heart was pounding like a drum at a rock concert.

"Well dig in you guys" Rin told her guest and Inuyasha was the first one to take off the lids that were on dishes with the food under it. And there was shrimp, crab, lobster, and other sea food that you can think of.

"Wow this food smells great don't you think Inuy-"Kagome saw that Inuyasha mouth was already stuffed with lobster. Inuyasha looked up to Kagome that was staring at him with a glare. Inuyasha gave her look saying _'what did I do wrong'_ she just sighed and starting eating her own food. Not even trying to yell at Inuyasha for his table manners. Inuyasha could care less about his table manner has long his mouth was filled with lobster, Inuyasha really liked lobster it was his favorite food in the world.

Sesshoumaru was eating but very slowly he was very amused how Inuyasha was eating. _'He is not even chewing his food he just swallowing it whole'_ Sesshoumaru was laughing in his head. Inuyasha caught Sesshoumaru stairng and he was starting to blush a little after he was done eating his sixth piece of lobster. _'Dame it I'm blushing again'_ Inuyasha said to himself.

"O yea Nii-sama Inuyasha is staying in your room tonight" Rin told Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha heart pretty much just stop twice. "What" was all Inuyasha had to say. "There is has to be like millions of rooms is this huge house so why do I have to share a room with him?" Inuyasha asked Rin.

"Mom and dad doesn't like it when are friends stay in the guest room" Rin told Inuyasha.

"And why the hell not" Inuyasha pretty much yelled.

"Well" Rin begin staring at Sesshoumaru "my brother friend Kouga stayed over and he trash the room pretty bad, and after that are parents forbid us to have are friends to stay in the guess room" Rin finished while eating some more crab.

Inuyasha wanted to bang his head on the table until he passed out "I don't think Sesshoumaru even wants me to stay in his room" Inuyasha said.

"I don't mind" said Sesshoumaru well Inuyasha was just looking at him in shock. Rin just smiled and said "great now that's all settle after we are done eating Nii-sama can show you to his room."

Inuyasha did take his time eating however dinner time didn't last that long. All four of them went upstairs together, but when they got to the top Rin and Kagome went into the opposite direction of the guys. Inuyasha was really nervous his heart wouldn't stop beating.

'_Why am I so dame nervous I'm just going to his room that's it. I had been to lots of sleepovers with my guy friends' so why am all ways nervous around this asshole'_. Inuyasha was so caught up in his thought he didn't know that Sesshoumaru had stop, so Inuyasha had bump into him.

"This is my room" Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha has he was rubbing his nose hating the fact that Sesshoumaru didn't tell him that he was going to stop. As Inuyasha enter the room he was amazed how big his room his compared to his room.

His bed was king size bed with red and white sheets on the bed. He had a sixteen inch television with a lot of video games and movies around it. _'Game freak'_ Inuyasha thought to himself has he set his stuff down near his television.

"You can take a shower first it right over there you stink any way so you should hurry up" Sesshoumaru pointed to another door that was in his room. Inuyasha was impressed that he had a bathroom in his room.

Inuyasha just glared at Sesshoumaru "you shouldn't be talking flea bag" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshoumaru has he slammed the bathroom door in his face. _'I really enjoy teasing him'_ Sesshoumaru thought to himself has he was getting undress.

'_Fuck what the fuck is wrong with him' _Inuyasha yelled to himself has he talking off his clothes and throwing them on the floor.

'_He gets under my skin so much and it seems like he really enjoys getting under my skin' _Inuyasha turned on the water and step under the spray. He felt good under the spray hoping that he would survive the night with his enemy.

He finally got out of the shower after like about 45 minutes he put a towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. "Hey bastard am out of the shower you can go in know" Inuyasha yelled, but Sesshoumaru was on his bed sleeping.

Inuyasha just stared at him because he looked really peaceful has he was sleeping. His hair was perfectly laid back he had no shirt on, so Inuyasha had a good look at his abs. Inuyasha started to get a little hot and he started to blush a little. Inuyasha shocked his head and walked over to his bag. He got out some shorts and a tank top that Kagome got for him.

Inuyasha didn't put on boxers because he feels uncomfortable in them when he is sleeping so he just put on the tank top and shorts. He looked around the room and didn't see a spear bed anywhere.

'_Does he expect me to sleep on the dame floor' _Inuyasha thought out loud glaring at Sesshoumaru's sleepy face. _'Am not sleeping on the floor so I minus well' _Inuyasha went on the other side of the bed where there was enough space for him. He crawled in to bed not really caring if Sesshoumaru wakes up and finding him lying in the bed. Inuyasha faced Sesshoumaru he couldn't help that the fact that he found him very attractive.

Inuyasha touch Sesshoumaru soft silky hair that was covering his face. Inuyasha moved his hand away from Sesshoumaru when he noticed that he was moving. Without warning Sesshoumaru strong arm's where wrapped around Inuyasha. Inuyasha started to blush blood red. He tried to escape, but every time he moved Sesshoumaru grip became even tighter around him.

Inuyasha just gave up and stop trying to escape since he knew that it was hopeless. He felt Sesshoumaru breath on his neck. He looked down at Sesshoumaru lips _'his lips look so soft' _Inuyasha thought to himself. Inuyasha started to lean closer Sesshoumaru thinking that he asleep so he won't know.

He closed the gap between their lips and kissed him_ 'I was right his lips are soft' _Inuyasha smiled to himself. Inuyasha pulled away from the sweet kiss.

Inuyasha looked back up to Sesshoumaru and was in shock because Sesshoumaru eyes were open and he had an evil smirk on his face. Inuyasha was blood red in the face again "I….I" Inuyasha couldn't find the words to say to Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha tried to get out of the bed, but Sesshoumaru was still holding him down.

"Let go of me" Inuyasha told Sesshoumaru as he was struggling to get free from Sesshoumaru. To make Inuyasha to stop struggling Sesshoumaru slammed Inuyasha on the bed and clamed on top of him. Sesshoumaru licked Inuyasha collar bone that made Inuyasha shiver has Sesshoumaru was licking all the way up to his ear.

"Do you really want me to stop" Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha ear and nip at his ear making Inuyasha moaned a little in his throat. _'No I don't want him to stop…what the hell I'm talking about. Stop thinking like this' _Inuyasha told himself.

"Hate to burst your bubble, but I want you to get off of me now I don't like this little joke that you are pulling here". Inuyasha looked at Sesshoumaru without any emotional face expression however his heart was beating like a drum in his chest has he was looking at the handsome beast that was still on top of him.

He smirked a little and leaned toward Inuyasha again. Has his lips were ghostly touching his and finally starting making out with Inuyasha has Inuyasha was slowly closing his eyes he tried to get away from Sesshoumaru grip again, but he just tighten his grip even more. Finally Sesshoumaru pulled away from Inuyasha to catch their breaths after their make out session.

"If I was joking with you Inuyasha would I do this" he put his hand down Inuyasha short has his other hand still had a hold on Inuyasha arms to make sure he doesn't escape has Inuyasha gasped for air. "Ses….Sesshou...maru what …you doing" Inuyasha kept on gasping has Sesshoumaru kept on pumping his length in his shorts.

"You should really wear some boxer I was just going to tease you with your boxer on, but this is much better for me….and maybe a little better for you too" Sesshoumaru smirked has he was watching Inuyasha squirm under him. Inuyasha was starting to feel good _'shit no stop this it's…it's starting to feel really good' he _thought has he was moaning a little loader than before.

Sesshoumaru kept on smirking knowing that he is making Inuyasha feel like jelly and that he was not think straight. "If you like this then you would love this" Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha ear. He let go of Inuyasha arms knowing that he wasn't going anywhere.

He took his hand away from Inuyasha hard cock leaking out pre-cum. Inuyasha whimpered in frustration when Sesshoumaru hand stop stroking his him. _'Why did he stop' _Inuyasha wined in his head. Inuyasha was trying to get in control of his brain again that he didn't realize that his shorts were slowly coming off of him.

Before he had time to control his mind Sesshoumaru put his mouth around Inuyasha length. That he moan really load that it was echoing around the room. Sesshoumaru just smirked at his lover has he was enjoying the look on Inuyasha face has he was feeling pleasure.

"Fuck" Inuyasha yelled has he was feeling so good. Inuyasha was fisting Sesshoumaru hair has he was moaning even loader if that is even possible.

"Sesshoumaru …..le...let me go….am…am…about to…c...c…cum" Inuyasha said after each pant. But Sesshoumaru just kept on doing it "goaheadIdontreallymind" (go head I don't really mind) Sesshoumaru said has he was still sucking on Inuyasha. Has Sesshoumaru was talking the vibration were going to Inuyasha cock that made him cum in Sesshoumaru mouth.

Sesshoumaru drunk it all and he looked at Inuyasha with so much lust in his eyes. Inuyasha was still on cloud 9 and he wanted more of that pleasure.

"How was that baby did you like it" Sesshoumaru asked has he was about to kiss Inuyasha again. However Inuyasha grabbed the back of Sesshoumaru neck and smashed their lips together.

Sesshoumaru was a little shock to see so much lust that was in Inuyasha eyes. "Is that all you got or do I need to find someone else to make me feel more pleasure then you just gave me?" Inuyasha asked has he was smirking at Sesshoumaru.

"Do that and I will kill the bastard and fuck you until you can feel your ass anymore" Sesshoumaru growled has he put his tongue down Inuyasha throat.

He used Inuyasha cum has the lube when two of his fingers were covered in Inuyasha cum he put one finger in him. Inuyasha sucked in his breath has he felt pain go through him.

"Don't worry it will get better" Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha ear has he was stroking Inuyasha to make him forget about the pain a little. Then he put in another finger scissoring him stretching him out a little. He kept on pushing in and out of Inuyasha trying to find his sweet spot.

It didnt take Sesshoumaru long to find Inuyasha sweet spot he knew he found it when Inuyasha moaned "Ahhh fuck Sesshoumaru do..do that again please". Sesshoumaru smirked he finally found it he kept on hitting that spot dead on making Inuyasha scream and moaning for more.

"Don't worry something better is coming" Sesshoumaru took off his boxer with his bulge in his pants and position himself between Inuyasha legs and push the head of his cock in his hole slowly.

Inuyasha whimpered from the pain Sesshoumaru stop to look at his lover "should I stop?" he asked. "If you do I will kill you" Inuyasha panted. "Just teasing I was never going to stop in the first place" Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could say anything Sesshoumaru thrust all of himself inside Inuyasha making him scream a little more.

"Ah..ah Inuyasha you're so tight relaxed a little you're gripping me too tight I cant really move like this" Sesshoumaru said and Inuyasha controlled his breathing and tried to relaxed at Sesshoumaru said. "Move" Inuyasha order and Sesshoumaru happily obeyed. He did slow and soft thrust making Inuyasha getting used to the feeling of Sesshoumaru cock inside of him.

"Faster" Inuyasha order again and of course Sesshoumaru obeyed him again and went faster and harder and even deeper in Inuyasha. They were making so much noise they wouldn't be surprised if Kagome or Rin heard them, but right know they didn't really care.

"Fuck Inuyasha you feel really good" Sesshoumaru moaned he felt that his cock was being melting inside of Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his arms around Sesshoumaru has he was pulling Sesshoumaru down so that they shared another messy kiss.

"Sesshoumaru I can't hold on anymore about to come again" Inuyasha said has Sesshoumaru was still thrusting in him has hard has he can.

"Wait for me baby am all most there has well" Sesshoumaru panted and he thrust even faster than before. "Don't go that fast like that….if you do….I will cum" Inuyasha moaned. But Sesshoumaru kept on going "no….stop…am about to…cum…..I don't….think I can….wait for you" Inuyasha moaned again. Has he was about to pass out from all the pleasure the he was having.

"Go head then come" Sesshoumaru moaned and with one more hard thrust Inuyasha came all over them. With his walls tightly squeezing Sesshoumaru cock with a few more thrust he came inside of Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru slowly pulled out of Inuyasha laying right next to Inuyasha. When they finally catch their breaths he looked at Inuyasha that was on the verge of sleep. Sesshoumaru grabbed Inuyasha had hold him in his arms. "Sleep now my love" Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha ear. Inuyasha was to tried to protest so he slowly fell asleep in Sesshoumaru arms in seconds. Not caring that they are sticky with both of their cum and still naked "Yes you're finally mine and I won't let anyone else have you. Since I wanted you every since I broke up your little fight with Kouga. Your mine know if anyone else touch you they will regret it" Sesshoumaru whispered in Inuyasha hair has he was cuddling with Inuyasha and watched him sleep until he fell asleep himself.

_Wow am awesome for typing this has my mom is write next to me lol. Well I hope you don't think this is it do you. Well you're wrong another chapter is coming up and that chapter is when Kouga comes back. I wonder what's going to happen well we got to wait and see. Review comment and tell me what you think and I will upload soon._


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha woke up with the bright light hitting his eyes throw the window. That made him move around in the bed he was in and he liked the smell of it. He was rubbing his face with the pillow that he thought smelled so damn good to him.

Suddenly the pillow was blowing air into Inuyasha's face. Sleepily Inuyasha slowly open his eyes and he noticed that he his face was so close to Sesshomaru's sleepy face. Inuyasha was fully awake, but he didn't move because he knew that he didn't want to wake the beast. In a flash, all the things they did last night were passing by Inuyasha's eyes like a film was playing in his head. Then of course Inuyasha turned hot red with all the embarrassing things he did last night.

'What the hell,' Inuyasha yelled at himself in his mind that he doesn't wake up the person that was right next to me. Inuyasha was panicking really badly and didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Sesshomaru was starting to move and Inuyasha stood perfectly still and Sesshomaru put his arm around Inuyasha and brought him closer to him has he slowly breathed.

Inuyasha was amazed how adorable Sesshomaru was has he slept. Inuyasha put a strand of hair out of Sesshomaru face _he is so cute _Inuyasha said to himself has he looked at his face. "What do you think you are doing?" ask Sesshomaru has his eyes slowly opened. Inuyasha jumped and try to get out of bed, but Sesshomaru caught him just in time.

He hugged Inuyasha and started to make out with him like he did last night. "What the hell would you stop doing that!" Inuyasha yelled and pushed Sesshomaru away. "Why, I know that you liked it last night" Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha turned away from him and started to blush "no…..I didn't….you pretty much force me to do it" Inuyasha said not facing Sesshomaru. "But weren't you the one that kept making those beautiful sounds well I was embracing you" Sesshomaru whispered in Inuyasha ear. Inuyasha got even redder "listen here….." before he can finish there was a knock at the door.

"Sesshomaru are you and Inuyasha up yet?" asked Rin throw the door. They both stood still next to each other not saying a word. Until Sesshomaru got off the bed away from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru answered her "yea were awake Rin."

"Okay that's good hurry up and get dress breakfast is almost ready" Rin said throw the door and left going down stairs. "Well you heard her you should take a shower you stink" Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you talking about…..I smell just like you so you're the one that stinks!" yelled Inuyasha. He got up and passed by him and went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut locking it so Sesshomaru wouldn't enter.

Sesshomaru just smirked at Inuyasha's reaction "he is so cute I just can't help but to tease him" Sesshomaru chuckle to himself as he got dress.

"That jerk who does he thinks he is making fun of me like that" said to himself has he was looking in the mirror "what the hell" Inuyasha got closer to the mirror. All around his neck was red spots that were hickeys "that fucking bastard" Inuyasha murmured under his breath.

Inuyasha turn on the hot water and jumped in the shower "that jerk when I see him I'm going to punch him in the face" Inuyasha said angrily to himself as he watched his hair. After ten minutes in the shower Inuyasha finally got out.

When he opened the door he noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't in the room 'thank god' Inuyasha said to himself has he fully enter the room. He went to his bag that was lying on the floor next to the TV to get out his clothes. However, "what the hell" Inuyasha screamed "where's my fucking clothes" he yelled a little bit quieter. 'That bastard, he took my clothes' Inuyasha started to growl than he noticed that there where an outfit lead out on the bed and it has a note on top of it. It read

Here some clothes for you to wear today. The clothes that you brought I throw them away because they weren't suited for you these clothes would suit you better.

Love Your Mate

"That jerk how dare he do that…wait mate what the hell is a mate" Inuyasha asked his self has he read the note over and over again always stopping at the two last words "your mate". 'What is talking about' Inuyasha said to himself. He just shrugged it off and put on the clothes that Sesshomaru picked out for him to wear. After he put on his clothes he looked in the mirror and was shocked how good he looked.

He was wearing dark blue jeans with chains on the side and he was wearing a red shirt with two swords crossing each other "well what do you know he does have good taste" Inuyasha smirked in the mirror. Inuyasha walked out of the room and headed down stairs where the delicious smell of beacon filled his nose before he enter the dining room.

Kagome and Rin were setting right next to each other chit chatting and Sesshomaru was on the opposite side of the table and drinking his coffee. Inuyasha was about to seat where Kagome was but when he saw Sesshomaru at the other end of the table he couldn't help but walk over to where he was and seat down right next to him.

Without even looking at him Inuyasha grabbed six pieces of beacon and four pancakes and put it on his plate. And wolved it down with a side of milk right next to him. "Seriously Inuyasha I wished you stop eating like a damn dog all the time" commented Kagome. Looking at Inuyasha in disgust, has she gone back to chatting with Rin, Inuyasha just looked at her in annoying way, and went back to eating his food. Inuyasha was too busy eating that he didn't noticed the small smile that Sesshomaru was giving him.

After breakfast Inuyasha was full and had a bright smile on his face. "Now that we are done with breakfast we can go shopping" Rin cheerfully said to Kagome. "O great I would just stay here then" Inuyasha said texting on his phone. "No" Kagome yelled snatching the phone out of Inuyasha hand "you are coming with us. Rin and I have to pick out new dresses for the prom that is next week from today. And Sesshormaru offered to help you to pick out a new tuxes" Kagome smiled at Sesshormaru in a way to tell him thanks. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shocked and glared at Sesshormaru for agreeing with her. Inuyasha was about to say something, but Kagome quickly interrupt him "and you're not going to talk your way out of this so don't give me any back talk" Kagome smiled knowing that she won and Inuyasha lost. Inuyasha just left his mouth wide open in shock because he had no word to say in the matter. "Great know that is all settle we can go now" Rin said getting up and heading to the front door with Kagome gave Inuyasha back his phone and walk right behind her.

Inuyasha banged his head on the table wanting to go home so badly 'so body hated me' Inuyasha said to himself. "Come on stop your sulking and let's go" Sesshormaru finally said getting up from his seat. "Am not sulking!" Inuyasha yelled toward the dog demon. Inuyasha followed Sesshormaru to the car where Rin and Kagome where waiting for them. The girls where in the front where Kagome was driving and Inuyasha and Sesshormaru where in the back not even looking at each other.

'He isn't affected by the things we did last night or what he did to me this morning, or that dame letter he left me. He acts like it never happen' Inuyasha said in his mind well looking out the window and back at Sesshomaru who looking out the window. 'Does he even care about me. I bet he slept with hundreds of people before, but…but that was my first time' Inuyasha though starting to get a little depressed by his thought. It seemed like he was on the verge of crying.

Out of know where is phone started to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out without caring who it was and read the text

'_What wrong with you?'_

Inuyasha looked at the number and he didn't know who it was so he replied.

'_Nothing is wrong with me and who is this'_ he send waiting for the number to reply back. A few second later Inuyasha's phone vibrated again.

'_Something is wrong with you I can tell it on your face, and it's Sesshomaru' _the number text. Inuyasha was shocked at re-read the text five times to make sure that he was reading it correctly. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, but Sesshormaru was looking at him but his phone was in his hand. Inuyasha didn't want to text anymore, yet Sesshormaru might do something to him if he didn't.

'_First of all how did you get my number, second of all am nothing wrong with me, and third of all why are you texting me when am just one foot away from you?' _Inuyasha send looking at Sesshormaru until he got the text. When Sesshomaru phone light up Inuyasha knew that he got it so he looked away and stared out the window again. A moment late Inuyasha's phone vibrated again.

'_Kagome gave it to me, something is wrong because you look troubled and don't lied to me or you will great it, and because I think you can speak your mind without shouting' _Inuyasha read. Of course Kagome Inuyasha thought to himself.

He read the rest of the text again. He really wanted to tell Sesshormaru what is wrong, but he didn't have the guts to do it. Therefore, he just text Sesshormaru '_nothing just stop asking'_ and turned off his phone so he doesn't have to text him anymore. Inuyasha saw that Sesshormaru read is his text and that he send something back, but his phone was off so he didn't read it. He since that Sesshormaru was glaring at him, but Inuyasha kept on looking out the window want nothing to do with Sesshormaru.

Minutes later they finally arrived at the mall. Kagome and Rin where in front of the boys chattering up a storm well Inuyasha and Sesshormaru walked behind them without saying a word to one another. Inuyasha could see how irritated Sesshormaru was, but he didn't care he didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Sesshormaru go take Inuyasha to the tuxes store so that you two can but new ones" Rin smiled at Sesshormaru than at Inuyasha "what….no way in hell am going to wear a tux" Inuyasha said crossing his arms and looking the other ways from others.

"O come on Inuyasha stop being such a brat you are going to the prom and you are not going to wear a plain white shirt with jeans like last time. You are going to get yourself a new tux and look on the bright side I won't be there to criticize about everything you try on" Kagome said trying not to yell at Inuyasha likes she always does when he annoys her.

Inuyasha just sighed because he knew that he could never win against Kagome so why would this argument be any different than the other arguments that they always have.

"Fine come on Sess lets get this over with" Inuyasha said walking the other way to find a tux store. "Why does he have to be so stubborn" Kagome sighed and shocked her head. "Sesshormaru can you make he doesn't get in any trouble please" Kagome said walking away with Rin at her side.

Sesshormaru didn't say anything and went to _find his_ Inuyasha. Inuyasha was irritated he didn't see Sesshormaru in site and he was in front of the tux store. "Where is he" Inuyasha said out loud to himself. Inuyasha didn't want to be alone with Sesshormaru, but thanks to Kagome he didn't have a choice in the matter.

Well Inuyasha was sulking he didn't noticed that someone he hate more was coming his way. "Well… well look what we have here" Inuyasha looked up and saw Koga with a smug look on his face "o god what do you want you mage wolf" Inuyasha barked crossing his arms around his chest.

Koga step closer to Inuyasha still smirking at him "nothing I thought I smelled something foul, but I realized that it was just you" Koga giggling inches away from Inuyasha. 'Am not in the mood right now' Inuyasha growled getting irritated at the wolf demon that was close to him.

"If you don't want to die I suggest that you shut up and going ding in a trench somewhere in the dog park like a good little doggy that you are" Inuyasha smirked back giving Koga an evil smirk. Koga started to glare at him and Inuyasha glared at him back.

After a few minutes of silent Koga made a weird face and started sniffing Inuyasha. "What the hell are you doing" Inuyasha yelled backing away from Koga. "You smell…you smell like…Sesshormaru" Koga finally finished his sentence. Inuyasha started to blush, but looked away before Koga could noticed his red face "well yea am slept over his house last night" Inuyasha commented still not looking at Koga. "Even if you did spend the night wouldn't smell so much like him unless…" Koga didn't continue his sentence he just looked at Inuyasha in shock than amusement.

Inuyasha saw the smirk on Koga face and he knew what Koga was thinking "he fucked you last night didn't he?" Koga asked getting closer to Inuyasha. Inuyasha face was getting redder and didn't answer. "So he did wow so that means you're his bitch now doesn't it" Koga started to giggle.

Inuyasha got annoyed by that comment "I am no bodies bitch you go that you fucking wolf" Inuyasha glared at Koga. "Well it doesn't matter bitches don't last long in the master house after a while he will get tired of you and move on to another person" Koga commented. Inuyasha heart started to throb and he didn't know why, but part of him didn't want to be thrown away by Sesshormaru.

Koga saw the hurt in Inuyasha's eyes and smirk "well going know tell Sesshormaru that I said hi" Koga passed by Inuyasha and left Inuyasha standing in depression. Inuyasha looked up to the sky "he is right isn't he" Inuyasha said out load to no one, and tear feel from his eye. He quickly wiped it away so that no one would see it and left the mall.

He didn't tell Kagome he was leaving, he just left, and he didn't want to see Sesshormaru face. Has he exited the mall he pulled out his cell phone and dial Sango's number "hey Sango it's me Inuyasha can you come pick me up from the mall" Inuyasha asked trying to hold back his sobs. "Sure Inuyasha am around there anyway just give me five minutes" Sango answered Inuyasha nodded his head "okay" he whispered and hang up the phone.

He put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at the sky again "am such an idiot for falling in love with him" Inuyasha said has more tears came down his face.


	5. Chapter 5

After five minutes, Sango finally got to the mall and picked up Inuyasha. As they were driving, Inuyasha says nothing to Sango. Sango can sense that something is bothering Inuyasha.

"Is there something wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked, worried about her good friend. However, Inuyasha didn't respond to Sango's question.

"Inuyasha?" Sango called out again, looking more worried than before. Inuyasha blinked his eyes a few times and stopped looking out the window and finally looked at Sango.

"Oh I'm sorry, what where you saying" Inuyasha asked, speaking for the first time since he got into Sango's car. Sango looked even more worried.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? You're more spaced out than usual" Sango whispered trying to keep her eyes on the road and on Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her for a few seconds and just sighed.

"Yea I am. It's nothing that you should worry about" Inuyasha said giving her a sad smile.

"It's something I shouldn't worry about either" Inuyasha whispered. Sango heard that last part, but she didn't ask any more questions, scared that she might make Inuyasha even gloomier.

After a few more minutes Sango and Inuyasha finally arrived at Inuyasha's and Kagome's apartment.

"Thank you Sango I really appreciate it" Inuyasha smiled at Sango.

"No problem Inu, but if you have anything on your mind that you need to talk about just let me know okay Inuyasha" Sango said with worry in her eyes. Inuyasha nodded his head.

"Of course" he closed her car door and walked up stairs to the apartment.

Inuyasha entered the apartment and slammed the door, not really caring if it broke off (it didn't). He slowly made his way to his room opening and closing the door a little bit softer than he did with the front door.

He landed on his bed face first, not wanting to do anything anymore today. 'I don't even like the bastard and I don't even give a fuck what he thinks about me' Inuyasha said to himself. 'If I don't care…then why…then why does my heart ache every time I think about him' Inuyasha rolled on his back and looked at the ceiling.

Inuyasha felt that he was going to cry again so he put a pillow over his eyes hopping it would stop his tears.

"HOLY SHIT, I LEFT KAGOME! SHE IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Inuyasha screamed getting his phone out of his pocket. 'I totally forgot that I turn off my phone' Inuyasha said to himself waiting for his phone to turn on.

When it was on, Inuyasha had 45 missed calls and 25 messages 'I am so dead' Inuyasha told himself, palming his face. He looked at the miss calls and was shocked to find that five of them where from Kagome and the other forty was from Sesshomaru.

Same with the messages. Five of them where from Kagome and the other twenty was from Sesshomaru seeing this made Inuyasha's heart skip a beat.

"What the hell I don't care" Inuyasha said reading Kagome messages first.

The first one said "Inuyasha where the hell are you?"

The second one said "Inuyasha stop hiding and try on some clothes".

The third one said "Inuyasha you better come to the tux store, or I will kick your ass so hard that you won't feel it anymore" Inuyasha shivered at that one.

The fourth one said "U R SO DEAD WEN I FIND U!".

The last one said "Inuyasha seriously am starting to get worried and Sesshomaru looks like he is about to go on a killing spree" Inuyasha kept looking at the last message over and over again specially the last part.

'Why would Sesshomaru be upset about me not being at the mall? I could totally understand Kagome, but not Sesshomaru.' Inuyasha said to himself.

Inuyasha got his phone and looked at Sesshomaru's messages.

The first one said "Where are you? I'm at the tux store already."

The second one said "Inuyasha, where are you at?" Inuyasha can tell that Sesshomaru was starting to get annoyed.

The third one said "If this is some kind of joke, I am not laughing Inuyasha." Inuyasha had a little grin on his face. For some reason seeing Sesshomaru getting mad and annoyed at him made Inuyasha a little bit happy.

The fourth one said "Inuyasha, I'm dead serious! Where the fuck are you?!" Inuyasha started to laugh even louder. For some reason, it was amusing to him to see Sesshomaru so worked up.

After Inuyasha stopped his laughing her read the next text it said "Inuyasha, come on for real, where are you? I'm starting to get worried. And if anything happen to you, I couldn't live with myself."

Inuyasha's heart stopped. For a second he felt sorry that he made Sesshomaru worry. Inuyasha looked up at the ceiling sighing "Oh god, here comes the guilt" he said to himself. He looked back at his phone and looked at the rest of the twenty messages from Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha noticed that when Sesshomaru was worried that his emotion change A LOT. In some of the message Sesshomaru would be worried than mad than apologetic than he would start to joke around, and those messages made Inuyasha smiled.

After reading all of the messages to his chance and decided to call Kagome. The phone rang two times and Kagome picked up "INU FUCKING YASHA WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Kagome yelled in his ear.

Inuyasha moved the phone from his ear has fast has he could, but he could still hear the ringing in his ears. "Am…well…am at home" he whispered scared what Kagome was going to yell next. "Inuyasha" Kagome asked all nice. "Y…yes" Inuyasha started to stutter.

"WHY IS YOUR ASS HOME?!" Kagome yelled in the phone again. Inuyasha flinch from the yelling in his ears. "Um…well…I was…I wasn't feeling good so I asked Sango to be pick me up and take me home" Inuyasha told Kagome. It wasn't a total lie he wasn't feeling good because it felt like his heart was breaking.

Inuyasha heard Kagome sigh over the phone; "at least tell me that you are leaving you had us worried over nothing" Kagome said a lot more clam. "Yea I'm sorry I won't do it again" Inuyasha apologized.

"Don't apologized to me apologized to Sesshomaru, am use to his sort of stuff from you; however Sesshomaru was panicking like he was about to go on killing spree. Lucky Rin got him to calm down a little, so better talk to him here I will give him my phone" Kagome said told Inuyasha before Inuyasha could protest Sesshomaru was already on the phone.

It was silent on the phone for a couple of moments. Inuyasha was itching to push the end button his phone, but there was something in the back of his mind to tell not to. "Inuyasha"  
>Inuyasha jump at the sound of his name on the other land.<p>

"Yea I'm here" Inuyasha whispered trying to shake off the awkwardness in his voice. "Why did you go home?" Sesshomaru asked; 'to get away from your ass 'Inuyasha thought to himself. "O that's because I wasn't feeling too good, so I decided to go home" Inuyasha answered the question.

"How come you didn't tell so I could take you back to my place?" Sesshomaru asked again. 'Maybe I didn't want to go back to your place' Inuyasha told himself; because I didn't want to burden you will my silly problems" Inuyasha lied.

There were a few more moments of silence and Inuyasha started to get a little bit uncomfortable; Inuyasha was about to say something, but Sesshomaru started to talk again.

"Why are you lying to me Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha heart stopped.

"What are you talking about am not lying to you" Inuyasha whispered moving around on his bed.

"There you go doing it again" Sesshomaru told Inuyasha getting a little bit frustrated with the half-breed on the other lane.

"Listen to me am not lying" Inuyasha started to get annoyed has well.

"Yes you are and I don't understand why" Sesshomaru yelled getting more annoyed.

"No am not for the last time!" Inuyasha started to yell back.

"Yes you are I can tell when my own mate is lying to me" Sesshomaru yelled back; Inuyasha heart beat faster when Sesshomaru because it made him happy deep down inside. But of course his stubbornness always got the best of him.

"Am not fucking lying and I'm not your god damn mate so stop calling me that!" Inuyasha yelled hanging up the phone and throwing it across the room.

Inuyasha turned off the lights and got went under his covers. He wanted Sesshomaru to leave him alone; he didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

_**Later that day**_

Kagome finally got home from the mall and was totally going to give Inuyasha a piece of her mind. She walked up the stairs with a bunch of shopping bags in her hand. "Inuyasha get your ass out her right this moment!" Kagome yelled dropping the bag on the floor. However, the apartment was dead silent "Inuyasha I know you're here" Kagome said a little bit more quitter. But Inuyasha still didn't respond to her.

Then Kagome started to get a little more worried "Inuyasha" she whispered walking to his room. She knocked a few times "Inuyasha are you okay" Kagome asked walking into Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha was there, but he was under his covers like a little kid trying to hide thunder. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked again setting on his bed rubbing his head under the covers. "Nothing I'm fine" Inuyasha murmured under the covers. "O come on Yasha you know that you can't lie to me." Kagome smiled.

"Actually I can" Inuyasha responded.

"Yea but I won't believe you" Kagome commented.

"Well I don't want to talk about it" Inuyasha said curling into a ball. Kagome just smiled how stubborn Inuyasha can be a times.

"O so Sesshomaru has nothing to do with this then" Kagome smiled when Inuyasha shot up under the covers and looked at her in shock.

"How…did you … know" Inuyasha asked still in shocked.

"Well I did her you guys the other night" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned bright red and trying to hide his face with his hands. Kagome just giggled and just patted Inuyasha on the back.

"So may I ask what the problem is?" Kagome said getting closure to Inuyasha.

"The problem is that he doesn't really like me, he is just messing with me; he isn't serious about me" Inuyasha whispered in a low voice.

"How do you know? At the mall he seemed pretty serious to me" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha. He just sighed and got back under the covers, but not fully covering his whole body not facing Kagome anymore.

"He isn't Kagome he…just isn't" Inuyasha said sounding like he is about to cry again. "Can we stop talking about it known please I just want to go to sleep" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"Okay Inuyasha whatever you say" Kagome responded getting up to leave the room. "Am just saying Inuyasha you shouldn't assume things like that because you might be wrong about it" Kagome said has he left Inuyasha's room.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome might be right, but the pain in his chest is telling him otherwise. He just wanted to forget about this weekend about Sesshomaru, but his heart won't let him; that night Inuyasha couldn't sleep because every time he did Sesshomaru face would pop up in his head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone sorry it took so long for me to update. Am not really a fast typer and I use my ipad, but sense I got a keyboard for my ipad I think I will update quiker hehehe. Anyways none of you want to here me talk you just want to continue on with the story so here it's the next chapter. Hope you all enjoy._

Inuyasha didn't want to get up in the morning for school. Because going to school means seeing Sesshomaru means more heart break for him.

But of course Kagome wasn't going to take that lying down. "Inuyasha get your ass up right now!" she yelled. Removing the covers off of Inuyasha's half naked body.

"Leave me alone" Inuyasha said in low voice not facing Kagome. "No get up or we will be late for school" Kagome said getting clothes out for Inuyasha to wear.

"I don't want to go to school. Why can't you go without me?" Inuyasha asked has he sat up to look up at Kagome.

"Because I'm responsibly of you, and your not ditching school just so you don't have to see Sesshomaru." Kagome didn't see the shock on Inuyasha's face has he forgot that Kagome can read him like an open book.

Inuyasha put his head on his knees knowing that he wasn't going to win against Kagome. Kagome saw how quiet it got and looked at Inuyasha sulking on his bed.

"O come on don't be like that Inuyasha" Kagome said handing Inuyasha clothes to him. "You just can't run away from something just because you are afraid of the outcome". Kagome sat right next to Inuyasha and pat him on his exposed skin.

"Come on now everything will be just fine, hurry up and get dress I don't want to be late" Kagome said getting up and leaving the Inuyasha's room. Inuyasha just sighed got up and put on the clothes Kagome picked out for him.

_**At school**_

Kagome was running well pulling Inuyasha by his shirt. "Damn it Inuyasha because of you were are going to be late" Kagome panted. "If you just left me home like I asked then you wouldn't be late" Inuyasha replied trying to keep up with Kagome.

Kagome just glared at him and pulled Inuyasha harder. They finally arrived at the school breath less. "O...k...Inuyasha...hurry up to...class" Kagome panted heading toward her class waving to Inuyasha goodbye.

Inuyasha waved back looking at the school wishing deeply that he wasn't there. He took a deep breath and walked to his first class.

Inuyasha rush to his class hopping that they teacher wasn't there. When he reach the class thankfully the teacher wasn't in the class room. Most of the students were chatting to one another, and they didn't even know that Inuyasha slipped into the class room.

Well almost everyone besides Sesshomaru that noticed that Inuyasha was here. Inuyasha can feel Sesshomaru's icy glare on him, but he just ignored it by rushing to his seat and not making eye contact.

When he got to his seat Miroku started to talk "hey Inuyasha why are you late, you are so lucky that the teacher isn't here" Miroku comment. Inuyasha just smiled at his friend, shaking his head, has Miroku laughed with him he could of sworn he heard a low growl not so far away.

Inuyasha just shrugged it off and continue talking to Miroku until the teacher finally walked in. The rest of the class was boring and Inuyasha didn't pay any attention to the teacher. When he looked over his shoulder to get a glimpse at Sesshomaru, but we he did he noticed that Sesshomaru was starring at him. Not glaring at him anymore, just starring at him with sadness in his eyes.

Inuyasha immediately looked away pretending he was paying attention to the lesson. But once in a while Inuyasha would look over where Sesshomaru was setting and he would see Sesshomaru starring at him with more sadness than before.

Inuyasha started to feel sad that Sesshomaru was giving him the puppy dog face, and he is falling for it. For the rest of the class period Inuyasha kept his down fighting the urge to look up at Sesshomaru.

Finally class was over and Inuyasha was the first one out the door; not wanting to run in and talk to Sesshomaru on there way out. The worst part is that Inuyasha had every class with Sesshomaru, so he was the first one out in every class.

After third period it was lunch time, and Inuyasha couldn't wait until he got to his table with his friends to get his mind off of you know who. Inuyasha was heading to the cafe can't wait to have some food in his belly since he didn't eat this morning since Kagome rushed him out the apartment.

Inuyasha was to busy thinking about food that he didn't noticed that there was a shadow figure behind him. Inuyasha's mouth was covered with a warm hand, and both of his arms were pinned behind his back. Inuyasha started to scream into the hand and tried to get himself free from the powerful grip. But there was no use.

Inuyasha felt himself get dragged into a near by bathroom and was tossed into the one of the stalls. Where the hands move away from him "what the fuck!" Inuyasha screamed about to upper cut the hell out of the person the drag in the bathroom. When he turned around his eyes opened wide and his face felt hot. Sesshomaru was leaning the bathroom stalls door making sure that Inuyasha didn't escaped.

"Ses...Sesshomaru w-what are you doing, and why the hell did you drag me into the bathroom!" Inuyasha yelled at him. Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just starred at Inuyasha without any expression. Inuyasha started to feel nervous and didn't like that the way Sesshomaru was looking at him.

"Well are you going to answer me or not?" Inuyasha asked again this time a lot quieter. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and open them again "why have you been ignoring me?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha eye's widen and should have figure that Sesshomaru would notice how fast he left the class rooms without a second thought.

"I-I have no idea what you are talking about" Inuyasha lied looking down at the floor. Sesshomaru got of the door and got closure to Inuyasha; making Inuyash back further into the wall where Sesshomaru cagged him placing his arms beside both sides of his head.

"You know what I'm talking about Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said in a not to friendly voice. Inuyasha could see how serious Sesshomaru is, and he doesn't want to make things worser for himself. So Inuyasha looked straight into Sesshomaru's eyes and took a deep breath. "Why do you think I have been ignoring you? Because I don't want to look at you, I don't want to talk to, and I don't want you to talk to me. Can you get that through your thick skull of yours!" Inuyasha yelled hardly taking a breath.

Nobody didn't say anything after that Inuyasha out burst. Inuyasha didn't like the awkward silence, so he pushed Sesshomaru away from. "Now if you excuse I actually want to eat something" Inuyasha said walking out the bathroom without noticing the sad look on Sesshomaru's face.

Inuyasha rushed to the lunch room to met up with his friends "hey Inuyasha what took you so long?" Sango asked. Inuyasha sat right next to Miroku "o sorry one of the teacher wanted to talk to me" Inuyasha lied, but the all just nodded their heads and kept on talking to with one another. Inuyasha didn't talk has much at lunch becuse he started to regret and felt guilty what he said to Sesshomaru.

After lunch Inuyasha wanted this day to be over because he felt more and more guilty during the rest of the day. To make him to feel worse during classes Sesshomaru had a dark and gloomy aura around him. Sesshomaru was spaced out he didn't have any emotion on his face only sadness in his eyes. Inuyash wanted to bang his face on his desk because he hated to see Sesshomaru look like that.

School was finally over and Sesshomaru just wanted to go home and not think about anything. He waited for Kagome at the front of the school like he always did "come on Kagome where are you" Inuyasha said to himself. After a few minutes Kagome finally arrived at there spot "hey Inu sorry I took so long" Kagome smiled Inuyasha just shrugged his sholders.

"It's fine lets just go home" Inuyasha said already heading to the house. Kagome just followed Inuyasha not asking why he is in a hurry to go home; because she thinks she knows what the reason was. When they got home Inuyasha went to his room and put all of his school stuff on his bed not worrying about his homework because he knew he was going to get to it later.

"Am going to take a shower" he informed Kagome she just waved her hand to his comment and returned to her computer. Inuyasha went to the bathroom, turn on the hot water, and strip himself of his school clothes. He went under the spray sighing in relief he wanted to watch the guilt off of him, but Inuyasha knew that would never happy he will always feel guilty for what he said to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha just sighed knowing that he has to apologize to Sesshomaru because Inuyasha didn't mean he it.

He was just confused of his feelings and didn't understand what he wanted, but he knows that he wanted to be around Sesshomaru so tomorrow Inuyasha decided that he is going to apologize to Sesshomaru. Inuyasha got out of the shower tied a towel around his waist and got another one to dry his hair. Inuyasha opened the door and when he did stood a very pissed off Kagome 'o god what did I do now' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Inuyasha did you talk to Sesshomaru today?" Kagome asked trying to control her anger.

"Um...maybe why do you ask" Inuyasha replied swaying to one foot to the other.

"Because I just off the phone with Rin and she said that Sesshomaru came home and locked himself in the room, and refuses to come out or talk to anyone. Do you know why that is?" Kagome told Inuyasha getting a little bit closure. Inuyasha hanged his head in guilt knowing he is the reason for Sesshomaru actions.

"I-I might have...um upset him during lunch today" Inuyasha told Kagome not looking at her face. Kagome just sighed and scratched her head.

"Inuyasha I want you to get dress, and when you get dress I'm going to take you to Sesshomaru's house and I want you to say sorry to him, and not come back until he forgives you, you hear me" Kagome told Inuyasha and left him in the bathroom. Inuyasha just went to his room to get dress because he knew that Kagome was right he had to apologize to Sesshomaru tonight not tomorrow.

Once Inuyasha was dress he hurried to Kagome's car where she was waiting for him. He got in and they drove off to Sesshomaru's house. It took them a few minutes them to get to the house. When they arrived Inuyasha didn't want to get out of the car, and Kagome wouldn't have any of that.

"Inuyasha you will be fine, I know that you really care about Sesshomaru you just don't like showing people your true feeling. Now get your ass out of my car and make up with Sesshomaru" Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha just laughed and nodded, he got out of the car and walked up to the door. Before he knocked on the door he turned around to see that Kagome had left him. He knew that there is no turning back know. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone sorry it took me soooooo long for me to update. One I had writers block so I didn't know what to do next. Two I forgot about the story until someone review it and told me that I need to update. And three my internet went down so I spent a whole month without internet so it sucked to the max. Anyway I finally updated I hope you all love it and again sorry for taking so long. So hope you Enjoy.**

Inuyasha waited outside for a while debating if this was a good idea or not. He was about to walk home when he heard the door open. "O hello Inuyasha" Rin smiled at him.

"He-hello Rin" he stuttered "is Sesshormaru home?" he asked swaying on both of his feet to keep his nerves in check.

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to see anyone at the moment" she frowned. Inuyasha can see clearly that Rin was worried about Sesshormaru and that he wasn't acting like himself.

"Please I really need to speak to him" Inuyasha said with confidence. Rin looked at him for a moment and just nodded her head and let him inside.

"Sesshormaru is in the library" she pointed the direction of the library; Inuyasha nodded his head in a thank you and headed toward the library. A lot of questions were racing through his head _what am I going to say? what if he doesn't want to talk to me? what if he doesn't even want see me? What if he doesn't forgive me?_Those question kept going through his head.

Has he walked into the library he looked around trying to find Sesshormaru. When he step a few more feet into the library he saw Sesshormaru sitting on one of the couches in the library with earphones inside both ears; reading _Divergent _. When Inuyasha saw him he was more nervous than before, and thinking that maybe coming here wasn't a very good idea.

_No Inuyasha you have to do this or you will regret this later _he told himself; that thought gave him more confidence. He walked toward Sesshormaru holding his breath. Inuyasha waited for Sesshormaru to look up at him, but after a few seconds he never did. Inuyasha knew that Sesshormaru knew that he was there.

Sesshormaru was a dog demon and dog demons have very good senses meaning that he should have smelt Inuyasha the moment he enter the house. Inuyasha just sighed and sat right next to Sesshormaru. Inuyasha took a deep breath and started to speak "I know you can hear me, and I also know that you are very upset with me" Inuyasha paused. He looked at Sesshormaru and noticed that he was keeping his eyes clued to the book not even acknowledging his presents .

Inuyasha sighed again _he is totally ignoring me _he screamed in his head. So he tried again this time with more feeling "I...I didn't mean what I said to you in the bathroom. I was upset and irritated because of the things Koga said to me when we ran into each other at the mall an-" before Inuyasha could finish his sentence or blink in that matter of fact Sesshormaru was on top of him.

"What did he say to you" Sesshormaru growled in a very deadly voice. Inuyasha was speechless and trying to find the words that Koga told him, but his mind was blank because he was to busy looking at Sesshormaru's lips and wanting to kiss them.

"Inuyasha you better answer me. I'm already upset with you because of your hurtful words you said to me, but knowing that someone is toying with your mind and putting false shit in your head just made me even more pissed than before" Sesshormaru growled. Inuyasha started to breath again not knowing that he was holding his breath.

Inuyasha took a deep breath "like I said I ran into him at the mall. I didn't want to speak to him and walked away from him, but what he said to me made stop. He said that I'm just someone that you just like to fuck around with and eventually you're going to get tried of me and throw me away like I never even matter" Inuyasha frowned.

Inuyasha turned his head away from Sesshormaru so he wouldn't see the tears in his eyes. After a while Inuyasha started to feel uneasy because Sesshormaru wasn't saying anything and he was complete still on top of him. _Why isn't he saying anything? Was everything Koga said was true? Was all that sweet talk shit was for show? Does he not really care for me? _

Inuyasha started to panic that his heart beat was beating a mile a minute. "Inuyasha calm down I can hear your heart beating really fast" Sesshormaru said calmly. "I was trying to control myself to not go over Koga's house and beat the living shit out of me", Sesshormaru finally said he put his forehead on top of Inuyasha's forehead breath in his scent to clam him down.

"You have to believe me Inuyasha. Pleas-please believe me I love you; I will never stop loving you. You are my mate and I will never let you go no matter what" he whispered, but it was loud enough for Inuyasha to hear. Inuyasha didn't know what to say he knew for a fact that Sesshormaru was telling the truth, and that he regretted saying those harsh words he told Sesshormaru when they where at school.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Sesshormaru's shoulders, and brought him closer to his body. "I...I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean those words I said to you. I was just angry and upset and I took it out on you. I hope you can forgive me" Inuyasha murmured on Sesshormaru's shoulder.

Inuyasha didn't see the small smile on Sesshormaru's face and hugged Inuyasha very tightly "of course I forgive you as long has you don't ever doubt me again. Okay? Promise me" Sesshormaru demanded. "I promise" Inuyasha whispered back.

Sesshormaru's smile widen and looked at Inuyasha and kissed him on his lips. The kiss didn't last that long but it was still very sweet. "Don't worry about Koga I will take care of him personal" Sesshormaru smiled and Inuyasha laughed.

"But first I should teach someone else a lesson" Sesshormaru smiled widened has naughty thoughts went through his mind. Inuyasha started to shiver "I-I have already learn my lesson so you don-" Inuyasha was cut of by Sesshormaru's lips attacking his own. Inuyasha started to moan in his mouth loving the taste of Sesshormaru.

Sesshormaru love the noises that Inuyasha was making and he wanted him to keep on making those sexy noises. Sesshormaru pulled away slowly "I guess I do have to re-teach you who you belong to" Sesshormaru smirked and carried Inuyasha bridal style to his room. Inuyasha started to blush and slightly struggling in Sesshormaru's arms "Sesshormaru, Rin is still in the house" he protested.

Sesshormaru ignored Inuyasha protect and kept heading toward his room. They got to his room and Sesshormaru laid Inuyasha in on the bed and quickly closed the door, and crawled on top of Inuyasha's body and looked him straight in the eye.

"I don't care and plus Rin already knows about us" he smirked and started to kiss Inuyasha before he could reply to Sesshormaru's comment. Inuyasha started to push Sesshormaru away, but then Sesshormaru holds Inuyasha's hands with his above Inuyasha's head making their bodies touching each other. Sesshormaru bite Inuyasha's bottom lip making him gasp having the chance of sneaking his tongue inside of Inuyasha's mouth.

Inuyasha moan inside of Sesshormaru's mouth and started to and started to cling on him. "Impenitent are we" Sesshormaru smirked and slowly took of Inuyasha shirt off without any effort. Inuyasha started to flush and grabbed the bottom of Sesshormaru's shirt and quickly took it off.

Sesshormaru smirked and continue kissing Inuyasha's chest all the way done to his pelvis. "Hmm you taste so sweet" Sesshormaru murmured which just made Inuyasha shiver wanting more. Sesshormaru unzipped Inuyasha pants and yanked them off. Inuyasha tried to cover himself with arms, but Sesshormaru wouldn't have any of that.

He grabbed Inuyasha arms and pulled them over his head giving Inuyasha a heated kiss. Inuyasha moaned inside of Sesshormaru's mouth loving the feeling of his mate tongue exploring his mouth that he didn't noticed that Sesshormaru tied Inuyasha's hands to the bed. Inuyasha started to struggle a little, but Sesshormaru grabbed his chin to make Inuyasha look up at him. "This is your punishment for doubting my feeling for you and once I feel like you have been a good mate than I will reward you" Sesshormaru smiled kissing Inuyasha once more.

Before Inuyasha can protest Sesshormaru grabbed the base of Inuyasha's cock and started to slowly stroke it. Which made Inuyasha gasped at the feeling. Sesshormaru smirked and kept repeating the process making Inuyasha moan louder. "St-stop teasing me" Inuyasha gasped trying to get more friction. Sesshormaru smiled "that is the point like I said before Yasha this is your punishment and until you beg me to take you I'm going to keep you on the break of anxiety" Sesshormaru wrapped his mouth around Inuyasha's cock and started to suck very lightly.

Inuyasha was a moaning mess. He needed more he wanted more he wanted Sesshormaru so much that it was driving him crazy. "Pl-please I want-" Inuyasha words were cut off has Sesshormaru sucked harder making Inuyasha moaning well tugging on the ribbon that was that was tying his hands to the bed. Inuyasha could feel that he was about to come soon. Sesshormaru felt it to and let go of Inuyasha's dick. Inuyasha whimper in want and Sesshormaru just chuckled from how desperate his mate has become.

"Like I said my love this is your punishment your not aloud to come unless you beg for mercy" Sesshormaru smirked and started to suck on his index and middle finger. Inuyasha was in a daze he wasn't paying attention to Sesshormaru's actions. He gasped has he felt a finger go inside of him making him moan a little louder. Inuyasha started to move his hips to meet the thrust of Sesshormaru's finger. Sesshormaru quickly hold down Inuyasha's hips with his other hand so we stop moving.

"Stop moving Inuyasha or I'll be rough with you" Sesshormaru growled and put another finger in Inuyasha stretching him making him to heat up more. "Pl-please...ah...Sesshormaru" Inuyasha moan wanting more friction because the teasing was driving him crazy. Sesshormaru faced Inuyasha kissing him and thrusting his fingers inside of him faster.

"Come on love you can do much better than that" Sesshormaru kept teasing. Thrusting his fingers deeper hitting Inuyasha's prostate making Inuyasha moan louder than before. "Sesshormaru...please stop tea-teasing me...just fuck me already...pleas...ah...just hurry it up" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshormaru smirked and pulled his fingers out making Inuyasha groan in irritation.

"That's much better" Sesshormaru whispered in Inuyasha's ear. He quickly took off his pants and underwear and hovered over Inuyasha. "You ready" Sesshormaru asked lust feeling his eyes. "Yes for crying out lo-" Inuyasha was in mid sentence when Sesshormaru entered him totally caught him off guard making him gasp. Inuyasha was panting really fast and Sesshormaru was holding back trying not to move until Inuyasha felt more comfortable.

Inuyasha thrust his hips up to Sesshormaru to telling him that can move "pleas...move" Inuyasha beg. Sesshormaru didn't need to tell twice he grabbed Inuyasha's legs making him wrap around his hips and started to thrust fast into Inuyasha making him moan and starting screaming Sesshormaru's name. Has he started to set a rhythm Inuyasha started to met with his thrust taking him deeper making Sesshormaru groan in pleasure.

"Sesshormaru please untie me so that I can touch you" Inuyasha moan still rocking against Sesshormaru. Sesshormaru didn't say anything he just reached up and slowly untied Inuyasha hands. Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms around Sesshormaru "faster please" Inuyasha whispered. Sesshormaru let out a low moan "your going to be the death of me" Sesshormaru thrust faster hitting Inuyasha's prostate with every thrust. Inuyasha hold on to Sesshormaru tightly sinking his nails into Sesshormaru's back.

Sesshormaru hissed in pain and also in pleasure. Inuyasha was a moaning mess "Sess-Sesshormaru...ah I'm going to...co-come" Inuyasha moaned that just made Sesshormaru to move even faster. Has Inuyasha climaxed he bit into Sesshormaru's shoulder to keep him from moaning to loud and that sent Sesshormaru over the edge and he growled has he released into Inuyasha.

Sesshormaru used the last of his strength to move out of Inuyasha and laid right next to him so that he doesn't crush him. They both were panting bathing of the after glow of their love making and tried to get their breathing back to normal. Sesshormaru wrapped his arm around Inuyasha and tangled his legs with his caging him so he doesn't go anywhere. Inuyasha just smiled and wrapped his arms around Sesshormaru and put his head on his chest.

"I love you Inuyasha and don't you forget it" Sesshormaru breathed in Inuyasha's scent. Inuyasha smiled "I love you to and I won't I promise" Inuyasha moved closer to Sesshormaru feeling his warm body next to his. Before Inuyasha could saying anything he notice that low snoring. He looked up and saw that Sesshormaru was deep in sleep. Inuyasha just smiled wider and slowly to daze off has well.

**_Hope you guys enjoyed that. I promise that the next update won't be long has this one. Until the next time my loves._**


End file.
